Blood Serum-Rewrite
by Gambit395
Summary: rewrite of Blood Serum. It's at a stage now where I'm struggling to think of what direction to take it. But I've ended it in a way where it's open to continue when I decide where to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know, in my version of vampire's they age up until nineteen, then stop, Carlisle and Esme, and other vamp's above that age stop at whatever age they are when turned. I just wanted to clarify. And the new-born faze is easier to handle when their turn you as a child, hence the Cullen kids being ok with humans.**

**I'm going for a cross between the Buffy the Vampire Slayer version and the Twilight version in terms of the humanity of them, for example in my version they're not cold to the touch, they can cry(actual tears), they still don't have a heartbeat and in terms of how to kill one I'm going with Twilight for the immunities (no to stakes, holy water or garlic. Yes, to fire). They sparkle in sunlight, not burn and so on.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

**This is a re-post/re-write of the original story, most of it's the same but there will be name changes and some overall improvements to the story. The disclaimers are the original ones and any additional notes will be marked as such.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters used in this story; all characters belong to their respective owners. I only own the idea for the story, oh and Skye and Sarah. This is my first real story and while I didn't originally intend to put it on FanFic, I figured it was a good way to see If I'm good or not. This will be an OOC Alice and an OC, also AU All reviews welcome, as said I want to see if I'm good. **

….

"Well, well, well what do we have here, it's the little freak."

_Not her again, hasn't she caused enough damage already? "_What do you want Sarah?" "I saw you up here and decided to come see you." "The last time you said that your dad threatened to kill me, spouting one of the twisted lies you've told everyone."

"They're not lies and you know it" was the growled answer. That's Sarah, my ex-girlfriend, why I ever went out with here is beyond me. I think it's because she was there when no one else was, but it doesn't hurt that she's attractive. What with her long blonde hair that reaches the small of her back and those big brown eyes, that look warm and inviting, well, I don't think of her like that anymore, not since…. Yeah, anyway we broke up a couple of months ago.

"I thought I was the one who growled, guess you're more like me then you care to admit" was my simple reply, this is the way things go now, she tries to get a rise out of me and I annoy her so much that she walks off muttering about staking me, like that would actually kill me.

My names Skye, yes, it's a weird name but I'll get to that later. My real name is Nathan Usher, but I haven't been called that for years. I have medium length black hair, ending just above my nose and blue eyes with red tinges at the edges. Again, it will make sense later.

"I'm nothing like you, you're a blood sucking freak" _well there's a new one _is my mental answer, and it's true no one has said that one yet, maybe they were afraid I'd kill them or something, I don't know. Oh, and one little thing I may have forgotten to mention, I'm a vampire, well sort of.

I know that you're probably thinking, how can you be sort of a vampire, well long story short, my mother, if you can call her that, worked in a research and development lab for a pharmaceutical company, after I was born I was raised into thinking she was perfect, so that at the age of six when she told me that she was giving me a booster jab, I would believe her.

Now you're like; well what does that have to do with your sort of vampirism', well the "booster jab" was actually an experimental serum that was supposed to create the ultimate cure, as in the cure for everything, and I mean everything, from the common cold right up to cancer.

Problem was they needed a certain blood type to bond with the serum, well my mother had the right blood type but the others didn't want to kill their lead developer on this "Bleeder" project, so they kept looking, now as chance would have it, I had this blood type. Now I don't know if my mother always intended to use me for the project or if she just decided one day, I've tried to stop thinking about it, but she did, knowing it was meant to kill me. Yeah, they didn't think that I'd survive, and I probably wouldn't have had it not been for all the experimental pain drugs they pumped into me to shut me up.

The results were supposed to be that I'd be dead and the "blood cure", as they were calling it, would have bonded with my blood, meaning that they could extract all the cure, reproduce and refine it, and then distribute it for a price, well it went wrong.

I woke up about 3 hours after my "booster jab" and felt better than I could ever remember feeling, not that that means much, only problem was I was in a wooden box in a giant oven. Now after that, my memory gets a bit foggy, I later found out that my instincts had taken over and used my newfound power to get me out of there and get me safe.

So 5 hours later, at around 8 at night I was sleeping on the floor of an empty doorway, you see I had no memory of the first six years of my life, just of a woman, later on found out to be my mother, giving me a jab and then indescribable pain, that and the name Skye, I later discovered to be my cats name. So, I'm asleep on the floor, then suddenly, WHAM! I'm being carried down the street by this guy in a lab coat towards a big black car, I'm trying to escape, when he drops me and runs. So, I'm left there, laid on the ground thinking that I'm going to have to run when I feel a soft hand on my arm. I look up and see a young woman with shoulder length red hair, a kind face and forest green eyes that looked at me with such compassion.

I don't remember much else from that night other than finding out that the woman's name was Leah and then being carried back to her house and sleeping in a nice warm bed, with a little girl around 1 or 2 years older than me coming in every now and then. Little did I know that that would be a day when everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Wow Sarah that was a brilliant come back, have a cookie" I say with a smirk. She gets this angry look on her face, like if she actually took something from me, she might spontaneously combust or something, neat.

"Shut up, Skye or should I call you Nate? That is your real name isn't it?" _Oh great, she's brought her follower._ That's Ashley, while not quite as mean and good looking as Sarah is, she seems to want to be, what with her dark blonde hair just past her shoulder's, she also has dark green eye's, we used to be friends, even before me and Sarah, but like all good things it ended as soon once Sarah got her hooks in her.

"It's Skye, and shouldn't you be inside celebrating the little princesses' birthday, not on the roof with a "blood sucking freak"?" the sarcastic tone in my voice is unmistakeable and my voice hitches at the end, I know that I'm a freak. _I just hope that Sarah didn't pick up on it, _is my only thought. "We can go wherever we want to, freak, why are you here?"

_Good, she didn't notice, or she doesn't care_. "I know when I'm welcome and when to leave, right now there are forty three people down there that want me dead because of you, and then there's the rest of the school, and all their families, the roofs are some of the few places that are safe for me right now, not that you care about any of that."

"Look Skye…", "don't, I don't care what you have to say, so just don't", I stand up from my perch on the roof of the doorway and jump down, grabbing my bag off the floor I walk over to the edge and look down, about 4 storeys up, on the roof of Sarah's house, it's more like a small mansion to me, but so are a lot of things compared to where I've slept the last few years. Might hurt, I look around to the next house, its close enough for me to jump, what with my added power and all.

I start walking back to the middle, a little run up won't hurt, just as I'm about to start my run up she stops me, "I never meant for this to happen you know", "no I don't know, what did you think would happen, accuse me of trying to attack you, and then tell everyone my most dangerous secret and what, they all say "oh well, no harm done, do you want to come in for a sit down and a pint of O positive"".

"I don't know, you ignored me for 5 weeks Skye, 5 whole weeks, we were supposed to be going to a concert together and you just let me know that Alice is back for a while and your spending time with her, then I catch you kissing her. Do you know what that does to someone, when the person that they really like and want to spend time with leaves them so that they can do things with another girl". She's talking about Alice; I've known her for as long as I can remember, she's a year older than me, and when she was 10, me being 9, her mother died, she was like my mother as well but…

* * *

We got sent to an orphanage, she got adopted within the first 2 weeks, a family named the Cullen's, the mother, Esme was her name, couldn't have any more children, so her and her husband Carlisle adopted children, they already had 4, all around the same age, a girl named Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper, the only ones that aren't adopted, and two sons, Edward and Emmet.

They wanted another girl in the house so that Rose and Esme weren't the only ones, so they arrive in the second week and are looking around when they see Alice, you see even when she was young she had short and spiky hair, shoulder length when straight but always sticking out in every direction, it really suited her though, and her eyes, they were a brownish colour with golden flecks in them.

Anyway, they're all looking around when I spot one of them looking at me weirdly, so I just smile and wave and go back to talking with one of the other kids, the next time I look up they're all talking in a small circle and then the woman, Esme, walks over to Alice and starts talking to her, she looks really happy and then starts nodding excitedly, but then she looks over at me and gets a sad look in her eyes.

I give her a confused look and glance at the Cullen's then back at her, talking in the way only best friends can, she just nods, looking sadder and sadder with each passing moment, I know that she wants a real family again and this is her chance, so I just nod and fake a smile, telling her I'll be ok while wishing her well, she stands up and looks at me one last time and then smiles at Esme and takes the hand she offers, getting led over to the rest of the family.

The next day she came to sit next to me and told that the Cullen's wanted to adopt her and that they couldn't take more than one child thanks to the orphanages rule's, and then says that she wants to go with them but if I want her to stay then she will, I look at her, I mean really look at her, as she starts describing the Cullen's, starting with Esme and ending on Rosalie, all the while I can see her getting happier and happier at the idea of spending the rest of her life with them as her family.

"I'll never forget you, you know, you'll always be my best friend, and I'll come and see you", I heard Alice say, it was the day that she left and we were standing in the entryway saying our farewells. "I know you won't, it's just going to be weird without you around" I tell her, at which point she takes something out of her pocket and place's it in my hand, I look down and see a necklace, the necklace her mother got her for her tenth birthday, her last present, it's a simple silver chain with an A on it, I stare at it for a few seconds then look at Alice.

"I can't have this Alice it's your last reminder of mum", in reply she just unclips it and puts it around my neck, fastening it again, she takes me in for a bone crushing hug, "it's so that you know I'll always be there for you, and Esme got me this as well", I look at her neck and see she's wearing an exact replica of the necklace around my neck, only with a S instead, "just like you'll always be with me."

With that she let go and walked out with the Cullen's, to her new life. I shake my head of the memory and look down at the necklace around my neck, it's been joined by a cross, not that I'm religious, just sorry for what I have to do to survive. "I guess I won't be a problem anymore will I, see you around Sarah", and with that I jump to the next building, then down to the ground and take off running into the darkness, _time to go home, I guess…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Note Lara's name has changed to Thea and her description is somewhat different. Also, I'm going to say that the starting point was somewhere around Chicago, as apparently, it's about a month to walk from there to Forks, including stops along the way to account for future sections of the story it will fit the narrative better.**

* * *

Here I am, Forks, Washington, at least its dark all the time, not that the sun really hurts, it just irritates my skin, like a warm tingle. It's been around 5 months since that night on Sarah's roof; Alice is 21 today, which is why I'm in Forks. I had to travel the long way so as not to attract attention to myself, but here I am, standing outside the Cullen's house, looking in on Alice and her family.

You know I had this whole speech that I was going to say after I knocked on the door but, I got there and saw Alice and Jasper curled up on the sofa, What looked like Emmett and Rosalie on the other, Edward and a girl that I don't know, sat on the floor next to each other, and Carlisle and Esme sitting on the final sofa, all looking really happy to be exactly where they are right now, and I couldn't even knock.

So right now, I'm just watching them, hoping that none of them turn around to see a stranger looking into their house in the middle of nowhere at 10 o'clock at night. _She's happy, I can't take that away from her_, the last time I saw her was a year and a half ago, and while it was like old times in the beginning, I could tell she missed being here with her family, and I don't want to intrude upon that.

As I start walking back down their extremely long drive, I hear faint footsteps and then the door open, _I hope it's not Alice… _"You do know that it's not polite to stare at other people don't you, let alone when there in their own home". "I know, sorry, I was just admiring your house", I haven't turned around yet, I know that if I do, I'll run in there and hug Alice, but intrude on her life.

"Thank you, I don't mean to be rude but this is a little out of the way to admire a house, are you lost?" _no I'm not, although I wish I was, _turning around I answer, "A little, I just took a wrong turn, I'll back track and work from there." _I hope she doesn't question the lack of a car_, "well it's a little late to be out and about on country roads when you don't know where you're going, why don't you stay here tonight and I'll get one of my kids to give you a lift into Forks in the morning?"

"No, it's alright Mrs..." " Esme please, Mrs makes me feel old", "well it's alright Esme I don't want to intrude," "nonsense it'll be no trouble, we have a guest room just for this purpose, but if you're sure you'll be ok then maybe we'll see around town" "maybe, and goodnight".

As I start to walk away again, I hear the one voice I don't want to hear right now, "Mum is everything ok you've been out here a while, oh who's this?" good she doesn't recognise me, yet. "just someone who made a wrong turn and needed directions" "well it's a little dark to walk home this far from anywhere, why don't you stay the night and I'll take to town in the morning?"

Well it's now or never Skye, _who am I kidding, never_ "I'll be fine really Thea here might not look like much but she's protected me more than once", they both look to my side, noticing for the first time the black and white wolf/husky hybrid at my side, with looks of shock that they didn't notice her. I found her around 4 months ago, at a shelter I was staying at, the guy I got her from was a friend and when he died, he was 70, he told me to look after her, knowing he could trust me with her and that she liked me, it was weird at first but now were inseparable, except when I hunt.

At her name Thea nuzzles a little bit into my leg and steps in front of me, not liking the two strangers. "It's alright girl, they're not going to hurt me" I mutter, whilst scratching behind her ear. "Well at least tell us your name, I'm Alice Cullen" _I know who you are, _"Sk..." I stop halfway through, hoping I can cover it, turning around briefly in order to be polite I reply, "Nathan Usher, Nate for short," I say whilst nodding at Esme and Alice respectively, "well it's getting late, I better get going, it was nice meeting you, and thank you, for the offer".

As I turn around and start walking away, I hear Alice speaking to Esme and know that I need to leave fast or she'll put two and two together. "Nathan Usher, weird, I feel like I should know that name" here she pauses for a second, _get a move on Skye_ _"_it can't be, but he did almost say something else when I asked him his name" "maybe your over thinking things honey, let's get back inside, I'm sure the others want to know where we've gotten too", as I look over my shoulder I know that I made a mistake coming here, in that brief moment our eyes lock and I find myself slipping into an Alice induced haze. Shaking my head, I break contact, not fast enough I realize, when I hear Alice's sharp intake of breath, _stupid Skye, stupid_._ Should have known she'd recognise my eyes._ They're pretty unmistakable.

"Skye…" I hear her whisper, and I start walking a lot faster, knowing that if I hear her say my name again, I'll break and turn around to see her. I hear more footsteps and more people asking what's happening, as I turn around to look at them I realize that I should have stayed with Sarah, at least I knew what to expect, I didn't have to face Alice after not talking to her for a year and a half, we didn't part on the best of terms last time.

"Alice what's wrong, are you ok darling?" hearing Jasper refer to Alice as darling does it, I turn around and start running, Thea right beside me, the only way to protect her fully was to turn her, she doesn't need to eat though, not even blood, I shake myself of the distraction and focus on the present, Alice is hot on my heels, the rest of the Cullen's are just stood there in shock at what's playing out before them, just when I think I'm in the clear I crash into what feels like a mountain, "look Alice wants to talk to you so you just sit tight".

As I stand there trapped, I focus so much on looking for a way out without hurting anyone; I don't even try to think about how Emmett got from the house to in front of me so quickly. A second later, Alice catches up, as do the rest of the Cullen's, all stood behind Alice, except Emmett whose holding me still, with exceptional strength, hard even for me to escape from. I realize that it's now or never, do I chicken out, push Emmett get Thea and run, or stay and face the music. With me trapped, Thea starts to circle around me and Emmett, looking for a way to get me out. I make my decision when I hear the emotion in Alice's voice, "Skye" she says, sounding happy and sad at the same time, a distinct undertone of anger making its way into her voice. "Alice, how are you?" _great question Skye, bring up bad memories_ "Dealing with losing my best friend all over again, but good, you?" she says, half wanting to know and the other half wanting me leave, _I know you too well_.

I mull over Alice's question, do I tell the truth or do I lie, before I can answer Edward interrupts us, "what are you doing here Skye, you're not welcome" _as if I didn't know that_, "hence the trying to leave, if you call brother bear off I'll gladly go" Alice interrupts us at this point, cutting off his snappy reply, "you and I both know that you could have escaped already if you wanted to Skye, what are you doing here", as I hear Alice's voice I realize that she's lying to me, she knows it's harder than normal for me to escape from Emmett's grasp, _what aren't you saying Alice?_

"I outstayed my welcome back home, made the mistake of trusting someone that I shouldn't have; now I can't go back, I was passing through and wanted to give you your birthday present" at that I take a long thin package out of my coat pocket, walking up to Alice, I place it in her hands, Emmett having let me go once he realised I wasn't going to run immediately, and go and sit next to where Thea's pacing, I start stroking her head and side as she instantly starts to relax under my touch, laying down next to me with her head in my lap.

I close my eyes as a feeling of peace washes over me, making me forget, even if only for a moment, the emotional pain I'm going to end up going through in the next few weeks; Thea always has that effect on me, when I open my eyes Alice is staring into the box with wide teary eyes, "but how, mum said she lost them before she" she cuts off as a tear escapes from her eye "it took time and effort but I found them" at them she looks up and notice's the ring hanging next to the A on my necklace, along with the cross, "I know you never really liked wearing rings so I had it put onto a chain for you, I have the other one".

At everyone's confused looks I elaborate, "our mother, she had two rings that she only took off once in a blue moon, she was robbed of them before she died, well my friend, same one who gave me Thea come to think of it, found them in a pawn shop, he bought them and gave them to me when I explained what they were, he was good man, trusted me until the end, even after knowing the truth", the last part is said to myself more than anyone else, shaking my head at the bombardment of memory's I move Thea's head off my lap.

As I get up I notice that Alice has made her way closer to me, "I guess I'll see you around, I won't bother you, you won't even notice me" "no" she states, grasping my arm in a vice like grip, almost hurting me, _interesting_ "no?" at my confused look she elaborates "a huh, I'm not letting you leave again, you're staying with us, even if I have to kidnap you to make you stay" _like to see her try_, shaking my head at the funny image, I speak "well nice to know I have say in this" it's so easy to fall back into the old joking way, well sort of joking, I don't like having decisions made for me, "you don't have a say in anything when it comes to me, you should know that by now" she says with a smile, well that's the truth at least,_ here we go Skye time to admit your wrong_, "I'm sorry, you know that right, I was in a bad place and then you were leaving again, and I was alone" I say all this to Alice, though the ground is very interesting right now, Thea notice's my sad look and nuzzles my leg, making me feel better than I was. "I know you're sorry, and you're never alone, you can't get rid of me that easily" with that she pulls me into a bone crushing hug, and I mean bone crushing, if I wasn't a scientific experiment gone wrong I'd be dead, _what the hell's going on Alice,_ taking my hand, Alice walks back to the house with me in tow, Thea walking peacefully at my side.

"I'll prepare the spare room then shall I" I hear Esme say, hearing the smile on her face, the rest just chuckle as they follow us back, what I didn't notice was the glare I received from Edward, _well that wasn't so bad was it_ I think with a mental eye roll, then refocus on Alice as I tell her all about what happened with Sarah.

* * *

A few minutes later we're standing outside the Cullen's house, I hadn't realised how far I'd ran, Alice is just about to open the door when a distinct scent from inside the house hit's me, I fall to ground and start crawling as fast as I can away from the delicious smell of human blood.

"Skye what is it, what's wrong" all I hear is a faint mumble, I'm surprised it hadn't happened earlier really, maybe the blood set me off, I don't know, all I do know is that I need to leave right now, I need blood, human would be my first choice but given that the only one around is Edwards mate, animal will have to do.

The girl from earlier, Bella, Alice said her name was, comes outside to see me on floor clutching my face in an attempt to block out the smell, as she and the Cullen's try to get closer Thea starts pacing protectively in front of me, having seen this happen a lot of times in the last 4 months, with Alice still trying to get my attention.

With what little strength I have left I stand up, half whispering and half sighing one word, "Blood". With that I take off into the forest, leaping onto the first deer that I see and draining it dry, repeating it twice more, _I'm going to feel that in the morning,_ over the years I've tried a lot of things to avoid human blood, animal is the closest I can get but it messes me up big time, even if I feed properly tomorrow, I'm still in for a rough week. I turn around and come face to face with all of the Cullen's, Bella on the back of Edward, all staring in shock at the three dead deer at my feet, not feeding for a week and a half will do that to a guy.

"Dude what the hell is going on", I hear Emmet say, followed closely by Edwards, "that's why I can't get a read on your thoughts" and Bella's "another one" that last being more of a question then a statement. I throw a questioning look at all of them, lingering on Alice, _her eyes are golden, not black_, I mentally slap myself for not connecting the dots sooner, no heartbeat, exceptional strength and speed, and eye's changing colour all wrapped up and living in the cloudiest city in the continental US, I thought they were myths though, that I was the closest thing you'd ever get._ Still, if I can happen why can't there be vampire's out there? " _vampire's, huh" I raise an eyebrow at the Cullen clan,_ I might keep that_. "Does someone want to let me know what's going on, because, right now, I'm at a loss?" We all turn in unison to stare at Bella, the source of the question everyone wants to know the answer too, "they don't know Skye, it's your secret not mine", Alice says to me, and I suddenly get the urge to run away again, leave all my problems here and go somewhere new. "Why don't we all go back to the house and get comfortable, we all have a lot of explaining to do" it's the first time I've heard Carlisle speak, and he's right, we do have a lot of explaining to do, "ok" is all I say, and with that we all start running back to the house.

_Well I won't be getting any sleep tonight, _is my only thought as a sigh escapes my lips; _it's going to be a long night_…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

"_You're nothing Skye, you should have just died in that lab and saved us all the trouble"._ _No, what is she saying, "Why would you say that?" "Because it's the truth Skye, and you know it"._

_That's all the warning I get before she grips my head between her hands and starts to pull, just when everything's going black, I hear a voice break through the pain._

"...should kill him", _thank god it was just a dream, _as I reach up to wipe the massive amount of sweat from my forehead, I hear another voice. "No, we should not kill him Edward Cullen, that would be like asking you to kill Bella because she eats human food" _that answers the question of who's arguing, _I think as I hear Alice and Edward arguing over killing someone. "You heard what he said last night, he can't control himself when he's around humans, he could kill everyone in forks, or worse he could hurt Bella".

Tuning out the rest of the heated discussion that I have realised is undoubtedly about me, I look around the room I have been graced with, seeing Thea awake and pacing in front of the bed, probably sensing the fact that I'm awake she turns and, in a split second is nuzzling into my neck with her body squashed against mine.

"Good morning to you too girl, and how are you today?" I ask and, to my surprise, get a bark back. Shaking out of my shock I take the bark as a sign that all is well and go about getting dressed. That done I head downstairs in time to catch the last of the argument. "You won't hurt Skye, and if you do then I'll **_rip your head off!_** Do you understand" _remind me not to get her mad anytime soon... again._

"Well now that I know I'm not in any immediate danger of death, I should get going, I need to find somewhere in town to stay and I'm really craving a burger", they all turn and stare at me in shock, realising that I just managed to sneak up on not one, but 7 vampires I let a smug smirk cross over my features, "still got it, eh girl" I say as I pat Thea's head. "Honestly Skye what are you talking about, you can stay here as long as you need" I hear Esme say, followed by confirmation from Carlisle and Alice. "I appreciate the offer but I wouldn't feel right sponging of you and your family", _and I don't want to be near Alice when she's all loved up with Jasper,_ I continue in my head, "plus it wouldn't be fair to have human blood so close to you when you're all vegetarian's".

"On that subject, are you ok? you look like death warmed up, excuse the pun, and how do you plan on feeding when the towns so small?" Alice says, always looking for flaws in my plans, if it means she sees me more. "I'm fine, nothing a little good old-fashioned A negative and a nice burger won't fix, and don't worry, I'll find a way", my answer is less confident then it was meant to be, _hopefully they won't pick up on it_. As I start to walk towards the door one of my legs give's out and I end up on one knee, my hand perched on Thea's back as I try to stand.

"See, you can't even walk without difficulty, you should stay here until you can look after yourself again" is Alice's desperate plea, she knows what's going to happen next, but can't stop the words, even as I get back up and hobble towards the door. "I can't stay here Alice, I… I can't", suddenly there's complete silence in the room, everyone is focused on the pain in my voice, or the sadness that must be in Alice's eye's, I don't need to turn around to know that everyone's glaring at me, or sending questioning glance's at Alice. "Why? Why come here and then leave again and why are you so intent on not staying here? Why?" Alice's half angry, half terrified sentence reaches my ears. Taking a deep breath, I turn my head to look at her and reply, "you know why Alice, I can't do this, and you don't want to, so I have to leave, before I do something that will likely end up hurting you more than this is".

With that final statement I limp out the front door, Thea by my side, not turning my head to the see the pain etched on Alice and Jasper's faces. Just as I reach the worn track leading back to the main road, I feel Alice grab me into a death grip hug, "you can't do this Skye, please don't do this, I need you here, please". What started as a desperate statement ends with Alice dry sobbing into my t-shirt. I turn around to see the Cullen's standing on the porch, each watching with varying emotions. Emmett looks like he wants to disapprove but just wants Alice to be happy, Edward is glaring at me again, same with Rosalie, while Esme, Carlisle and Jasper all look like they want me stay, if only for Alice's sake.

Seeing Alice in this state, despite the fact I know that it's liable to cause trouble down the line, the next words out of my mouth are, "I'll stay, Alice, if it's what you really want, and I'm sorry for always hurting you but sometimes it gets too much you know?" I say, giving her a sad, yet reassuring smile when she looks up at me, delight spread across her face.

"Your forgiven and it really is what I want, I promised you I'd be here for you and I won't let you push me away when you need me", she says, giving me an extra squeeze for good luck, before letting go and grabbing my hand. "Forgive me if I'm being blunt, but are you and Jasper together or not?", "me and Jasper", she says with a snort of laughter "no, were not together, everyone thought that we were at first but we're just close siblings, and we humour them on movie nights, before you ask". "Is it wrong to be relieved?" "Not at all, besides, I haven't forgotten that night when I came back" she says with a smirk, not caring about the fact that her family are now looking at me with questioning gazes, also not caring about my blush.

"Why Miss Cullen, I have no idea what you're talking about" I finally reply, "of course not Mr Usher, come on Skye let's get some food into that huge pit of yours, Carlisle has a stash of blood in his private study that he said you can use, we planned after you went to sleep". "Thank you, Alice, for everything", "you're more than welcome Skye".

And with that we reached the house and headed into the kitchen, intent on feeding me bacon and blood, maybe not at the same time though, and everything was ok, for now at least.

_Well that went well_, the passing thought put a small smile on my face as I sat at the table, watching as Esme cooked, the ease with which she did it confused me for a moment until I remembered Bella. With a silent chuckle to myself, I occupied my time stroking Thea, "it will be alright girl, I hope".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

I can see the rain collecting on my skin as I look out over the tree tops from the top of the Cullen house, Thea asleep in 'my' room. I always enjoyed the rain, ever since I was little, scared the hell out of Leah whenever it rained, she'd spend a good hour looking for me only to find me sitting in some obscure place listening to it fall.

I don't know how long I've been stood here, but it has to have been a few hours at least, the sun was out when I got up here and now its pitch black. _Better get dry before I even think about going back inside, Esme will kill me if I ruin her carpet and floor;_ I shudder at the thought, she scares me when she's angry, _not like I'm going to admit that out loud any time soon._

I've been with the Cullen's for around a month now, and Esme has only lost her temper once, when Emmett broke a mirror in the bathroom, _terrifying_, I shudder again.

The reason I'm stood up here is because of Bella, well, Bella, Edward and Emmett, they were discussing birth parents, along with family, and I've never really known what family's like, I never really classed Leah as family, more of a guardian, and Alice was more like a friend then a sister.

Anyway, they were all talking about how their birth parents died or left, and it got me thinking about what a horrible child I must have been for my mother to allow what was done to me. Hell, I only found out what that was a few months ago...

* * *

I'd been staying at a shelter, _well abandoned building_, and I was moving around a lot, ended up in a hostel, and Graham, the friend who gave me Thea and my mother's ring's, saw me walking aimlessly around the gardens that were nearby one night, he wanted to know why I was at a hostel and not with my family, he seemed like a man I could trust, so I told him all that I knew, that when I was six something happened and all I remember is my name, and the letter's U.P.C.A

He said that the letters were probably short for something, most likely the United Pharmaceutical Corporation of America, and that he used to work there, and had some friends that owed him a favour or two, and he'd see what he could do. When I asked him why he was being so nice to a complete stranger he replied with "it's every child's right to know about their past, and you remind me of myself when I was younger".

We met at night, talking about anything and everything, whilst wandering around the gardens nearby, when he found out what I was, hell when _I_ found out what I was, he simply said "you're still the same kid who's been keeping me company all these weeks, you're a good kid, that won't ever change".

Not long after that he got Thea and the rings, a month later he died, and I was left alone again, I didn't know what to do, but I had Thea, and that took the edge off a little. It just felt like I was losing everyone I'd cared about, first Alice, then Sarah and Ashley, now Graham.

* * *

Shaking my head out of the memories I jump back down onto the floor and walk to the front door, drying myself with a towel on the side before going to check on Thea. "Are you ok dear? You were out there an awful long time", I hear Esme's concerned voice flutter into my ears, "I'm fine thank you, I just got lost in thought" I say back, offering a smile at the woman who would treat her sworn enemy with nothing short of compassion.

"Well why don't you come downstairs and we'll get you some food, were about to watch a movie if you want to join us" she says with a smile, "I think I will, thank you, I'll be down in a minute if that's ok". "of course, it is, I'll have something ready for you to eat when you get down" as she walks out of the room and back downstairs, I can't help but admire her for her ability to make people feel welcome.

As I walk over to the closet to get a jumper and some comfy trousers, I gently nudge Thea in the side, she immediately wakes up and starts to walk to the door, apparently waiting for me. A minute later and I'm walking into the kitchen with Thea beside me, sitting at the breakfast bar and eating some pasta dish that was probably made for Bella as well, judging by the two place's set. Quickly gulping down the blood that was in a glass next to my plate, I start tucking into my food as Bella comes and sits down, eating at a considerably slower pace than I am.

"I'm sorry about earlier, if I brought up any bad memories" Bella says, after we've both finished our food and are sat in the living room, me on the floor with Thea, and Bella on one of the sofas with Edward. "It's ok, just reminded me of someone close to me is all" I say with what I hope is an encouraging smile.

"You can come and sit on a sofa if you want, it won't kill you" I look up as I hear Alice speak, amusement lacing her voice, "I would but Thea's a bit possessive about some things, like me, and sleep come to think of it, if I move she might kill me" I say with a smirk, as if to prove my point I feel Thea nuzzle her head further into my lap, obviously content to fall back to sleep. "Well if we're all ready for the movie, let's get it started shall we" we all chuckle as we hear Emmett's impatient plea, none the less we all settle as the movie starts.

We're around half way through the movie when I suddenly feel pain lance through my body, at the same time as I hear a high-pitched scream of pain from a voice nearby, a voice unmistakably female. Thea's up in an instant, me right with her as we both rush out into the darkness of the forests around the Cullen mansion.

As I near the source of the voice I reach a small clearing, and what I see disgusts me, a beautiful girl around my age, with dark red hair, and as she turns her head I see the most beautiful pair of eye's ever, like a mixture of blue and green. Then I snap back to reality and see the group of people pinning her down, all punching and kicking her as she tries to get loose, obviously restraining from hurting them, and I suddenly know that she's like me.

All of sudden I feel my anger build and suddenly, it snaps, I rush forward, shoving all of the people out of the way, and reach down for the unnamed girl. What happens next is all slow motion, the Cullen's reach the field and see me helping the girl, one of the guys that was hurting her goes to punch me, and as I turn around to stop him the girl leaps forward and pins him to the floor, sinking her teeth into his neck, whilst the Cullen's rush forward to stop her she looks up and pulls me into the boys neck, forcing me to feed as the hunger takes over.

As the other people that were there run off into the woods, the girl that I had just saved stands up, me following her, and offers me a hand with a smile on her face "Kelly Brooke, nice to meet you, and thanks for the assist" as I shake her hand I can't help but smile at the sound of her voice, such an amazing sound, and reply "Skye, and it's all right, I couldn't let someone go through that when I could stop It".

Suddenly a loud cough breaks through into my head, and I turn to see the seven Cullen's all stood there looking at me and Kelly, who also turned to look, and Thea at my feet growling at them. "I can explain, mostly" I say with a sheepish grin, _it's going to be another long night_ is my final thought before we follow Carlisle back to the house.

"Well that was fun" is Kelly's sarcastic comment to me as we walk hand in hand towards the front of the house, "oh I'm going to like you Kelly, I can tell" I say with a grin. "And I you Skye, and I you" she says with a matching grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

"What was that back in the clearing, why did you kill that boy?" Alice is the first to break the awkward silence that's hung in the air since we arrived back at the Cullen home, a mixture of pure interest and hurt in her tone, I can only assume it's because of the fact that I just drank fresh human blood, from the source.

"They were attacking me, I didn't want to hurt them, but when I saw Pete go to attack Skye I just snapped", Kelly's voice rings out the answer they all wanted, she didn't do it on purpose. "And what was that when you were feeding?, as far as I can tell, your based off us, vampires I mean, and we only ever share our food with our most loved" I'm not surprised that's it Carlisle that asks that question, his voice calm and collected as always, and giving a look to Esme at that last part, the only emotion there, other than love for Esme, being genuine curiosity, at least that I can pick up on.

I ponder what Carlisle asked for a minute, thinking over all the possibilities in the time it would take a normal human to breath, but before I can answer, Kelly beats me to it, "I honestly don't know the answer to that, only that my instincts went haywire and told me to do it, I'm sorry" she says, the last part aimed more at me then the Cullen's, looking around I notice that me and Kelly are still holding hands, and Alice is abnormally close to Jasper, like, we're a couple, sort of close, maybe she lied to me when I first arrived, _that can be sorted out later Skye, think about the present right now._

Shaking my head from my thoughts I prepare to explain my theory as to the feeding thing, absentmindedly stroking Thea's head with my free hand. "I have a theory about that, but it's only a theory mind you" Carlisle gives me a look that I think means he wants me carry on talking, so I do. "Well, whenever I used to feed I always had this thing where I only wanted to take what I needed, but I couldn't leave any as that was just as bad, on top of that whoever I fed of off would die anyway, I can't speak for Kelly but I can't drain a human in a single sitting" at this point I look to Kelly, who nods her head a in agreement, "it's even worse if I've fed recently" at this she looks down at the floor, I give her hand a reassuring squeeze, still encased within my own, letting her know it's ok.

"Our instincts won't let us waste any of the blood, we can't drink it all, but we can't leave it either, I think that Kelly's instincts recognised that I was the same as her, and did the only thing it could think of doing in order to not waste food". As I say all that the Cullen's, even Alice, are looking at me as if I have grown another head, "I had nothing to do for months on end other than ponder my instincts" I say with a blush, Carlisle is the first to recover, "so Kelly's instincts had her share the blood with you, as to not waste it, it does hold merit" he says, thinking it over in his head, "can twenty questions part two wait until morning please, unlike you guys, I have to sleep" I ask, while trying to hide a yawn, Esme smiles at me and Kelly nods her head in agreement, "would you like to stay here for the night dear, it would be no trouble at all" Esme asks, smiling at Kelly, honestly, if I was a few centuries older I would totally try and woo that woman, Kelly just nods her head and replies, in a shy voice. "If it won't be any trouble" "none at all dear", "she can sleep in the spare room, I'll settle down here with Thea, I'm sure she won't mind will you girl" just as I finish my sentence I feel Thea snuggle into me, and, as Kelly stands up to go to bed, force me into a lying down position on the sofa, laughing at her proving my point, I continue, "see, no problem".

"You can stay with me tonight if you'd prefer, Skye" Alice says, shooting a glare at Kelly in the process. _Is she jealous? _"It's not like I sleep, I normally just sit and draw, or read". Thea perks up at Alice's words, giving me a pleading look, which, once seen by Alice, causes a victorious smirk to grace her lips. "Well, it looks like you've not left me a choice" I say, whilst shooting a look at Thea, _traitor_, and with that Thea and I get up and make our way up the stairs towards Alice's room. I don't notice the look of anger that Kelly shoots Alice as she follows up the stairs, or the way that Jasper shakes his head in amusement. "I'll see you in the morning then Skye" I hear before the door to the guest room closes.

Alice lets me get settled in her bed before laying down next me, whilst Thea takes up the chair in the corner of the room. As I'm slipping into the realm of unconsciousness, I feel the bed shift and two arms slip around my middle to hug me from behind before Alice whispers a sweet "goodnight Skye" into my ear. _I could get used to this_ is the last thought I have before sleep claims me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

**Disclaimer 2019: This chapter has now had to be completely re-written due to the changes to the last chapter, and it also marks the point in the story where it goes from re-working old chapters into writing new ones.**

_What the hell_ is my first thought as I blink awake, "is there a reason you're staring at me while I'm asleep?" The question is posed to Kelly, _where's Alice? _"Everyone went hunting, so we can talk without anyone interrupting us now" Kelly glares around the room in general as she says this, "and this couldn't wait until morning because?"

"Come on Skye I know you felt the connection between us, we were meant to be together" as this is said she starts crawling over the bed to reach me, and I notice that she's stripped down to her bra and panties. _Ok, that's all kinds of crazy, _"look, I'm flattered and all but Alice and I are might be starting something, so I'll have to decline".

By this point the only thing stopping Kelly from being on top of me is the fact that I've moved off the other side of the bed. "**Alice**" Kelly damn near hisses, the venom clear in her voice, "isn't right for you Skye; we're the same, you and me, we should be together".

By now she's crawled off the other side of the bed and has me pinned against the wall, looking at me with what I'm sure is meant to be lust, "I appreciate the sentiment but no, now Esme will actually kill us if we break anything in her house so why don't you get dressed and we can forget this happened ok" while saying this I manage to duck under one of her arms and start backing towards the door, "why can't you just see that we're perfect for each other Skye" as she starts stalking towards me I hear the door open, not wanting risk taking my eyes off Kelly I can only hope that whoever it is doesn't get the wrong idea. "why can't you just leave?" _Rosalie! _Now in all the times I've seen Rosalie I think we've only ever really spoken to each other once, and she threatened to rip my arm's off if I hurt Alice again, but right now she's like an angry goddess, glaring at Kelly in a way that makes all her previous looks around me seem pleasant.

"This is nothing to do with you, Bitch, now leave" Kelly seems to realise that she's said the wrong thing as soon as she's finished speaking, as Rosalie starts stalking towards her, everything about her saying she's going to snap her like a twig. Seeing this, Kelly grabs her clothes and dives out of the open window, sprinting away as soon as she hits the ground.

And just like that it's over, as Rosalie goes to leave I stop her, "Thank you, I really didn't want to get into a fight" I say, spotting Thea walk into the room, "yes well, Alice seems fond of you for some reason and no one wants an angry Esme if you'd fought through her house". Then she's gone, just like that, _I do not understand that woman_ is all that's going through my head as I walk back over to Alice's bed, Thea at my side. "And where have you been young lady, if Rosalie hadn't turned up I don't know what I'd have done", Thea stares back at me for a few seconds then tilts her head in the direction of the door, I follow her with my own head _huh_ "thanks girl", with that I lie down on the bed and let Thea jump up, her head in its normal position on my lap. With the drama over I realise how tired I still am and close my eyes, _hopefully this isn't going to come back to haunt me _I think, as sleep claims me.

* * *

"Tell me again, why do I have to risk actually killing someone just to get a piece of paper that says 'You're clever, congratulations'?" It's 5 days since the whole 'Hey, I know we just met but I'm totes in love with you' incident, and things have been pretty good, I mean I'm sure I can feel eyes watching me when I'm on my own outside, but it happens so rarely that it's fine, not weird at all.

"Because, if we go to school, people assume we are younger and we can stay in one place longer" is Alice's reply, she's been remarkably ok since Kelly ran away, but I can only assume it's because she knows from Rosalie that I wasn't interested in what she was selling. "That's all well good, but why do **I** have to go to school?" is my reply, I've been grumbling about it since I found out I'd been enrolled a few days ago. "Because, the world is ever changing and schools provide a good place to learn". "Esme said so?" Alice lets out a deep huff, "yes, Esme said so". "Well you could have said that 2 days ago, I wouldn't have complained half as much "oh, so if Esme tells you to go school you'll go, but if I tell you it's all 'But I don't **want** to go t school'" Alice sounds a bit annoyed, but judging from the small smirk on her face she's not serious.

"Definitely, I've been complaining about you getting me do things for years now, you expect it, but Esme is so sweet, I couldn't do that to her". Alice looks at my small smile for a second then does the unthinkable, "**MOOOM, **Skye says he's not going to school", within a second Esme is stood in front of me, waiting for me to explain myself. "No, I promise that I never said that, I was only try to get a rise out of Alice, please don't be mad" I say all of this so quickly that I start to stumble over my words towards the end. Esme doesn't say anything at first, just holds out her arm for me to take the backpack that she's holding.

"That's good, I'd hate for the lunch I made you to go to waste", whilst she says this, I take the bag and sling it over my shoulders, "You're the best Mamma C" I say as a give her a quick hug, before following Alice out the door towards her car. "Why do you have a canary yellow Porsche anyway" I say with an appreciative look over the car, "Reasons" is her simple reply. "Well I can't argue with that impeccable logic" I quip, as Alice starts the car and we head towards Town for my first day of school. _Well, here goes nothing…_

**Note: I know nothing about the American school system, so I'll be glossing over a lot of details about it. Most of the school stuff will be there for filler's only, but anything fun that happens will be during lunch or a skipped period.**


End file.
